


Chibi!

by vogue91



Category: Amuse, Palette - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babies, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Crushes, Fights, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot Collection, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Various stories, depicting Amuse people (plus Ryon) as children.





	Chibi!

**Author's Note:**

> Takkun’s wig is an inside joke. And for anyone who’s seen Pinocchio’s stage play, not even that much inside.   
> Oh, so is Takeru with the caterpillar thingy. And Kimito burying people under the sand, as creepy as it sounds. Doori being bossy is Doori being bossy, and so is Kamiki being a slu overly affectionate with Takeru. And Ryo’s lisp is there, no one is going to convince me it isn’t.

**_Taisetsu na Present_ ** _(An important present)_

Kento hated birthday parties.

He didn’t like them, he didn’t see the point.

And, most of all, he hated _his own_ birthday party. He didn’t understand why he should spend his time with his kindergarten friends. He spent every day with them, and besides he found many of them incredibly annoying.

Couldn’t they just bring him his presents and then go back to their own homes?

But his mother didn’t want to hear about it, and now Kento was sitting in a corner, chewing chips and looking around.

As it seemed, they could have fun without him too.

All for the best.

He started believing he could spend the whole afternoon in peace, but he hadn’t taken into consideration his personal cross to bear.

“Kenpi? Kenpi?” he heard calling, and grimaced recognizing Haruma’s voice.

“What?” he said, rude, while the younger one didn’t seem to have noticed the hostility.

“Kenpi, can we go out to play in the garden? It’s a nice day, we could play with your new soccer ball. Can I be on your team?”

The other kid looked at him disgusted, shaking his head.

“I don’t feel like playing soccer. And even if I did I wouldn’t want you on my team, you’re not good at all.”

“So?” Haruma shrugged. “It doesn’t matter being good, I have so much fun playing soccer.”

“Takeru is never going to want to play. And even if he did he would end up getting hurt, and then he would cry like a sissy. He always does it in school, and I don’t want to. It’s my birthday and I decide.”

He saw Haruma frown, but he didn’t care.

He was afraid that the kid was about to reply, and that he meant to wear him down until he would’ve said yes, so he was quite glad to have a diversion.

“Kenpi?” a quieter voice called him, and he turned with half a smile, ignoring completely the fact that Haruma was still with him.

Takuya was in front of him, blushing, a piece of folded paper in his hands; he shifted his weight, uncomfortable.

“What is it, Takkun?” he asked, sensibly more polite than he had been with Haruma.

“I... well, I wanted to give you my present.” he handed him the paper, smiling. “Happy birthday, Kenpi.”

Kento smiled back easily, changing his expression just when he turned once again toward Haruma, snorting.

“I’m coming, I promise. Go outside and start playing with the others.” he ordered.

“But Kenpi, I can wait if you wa...”

“Go away!” the elder commanded, glaring; finally, Haruma seemed to get the message, and went to Takeru and the others, dragging them outside to play soccer.

Once he was alone in the living room with Takuya, Kento turned around the paper between his hands, before opening it.

“It’s a drawing.” Takuya explained, even though it was pretty obvious. “That one is me, and that one is you.” he said, pointing on the paper.

“Oh.” Kento murmured. “It’s beautiful, Takkun. Really. Your... your hair are long in the drawing.” he pointed out, tilting his head.

Takuya nodded strongly, apparently excited.

“Yes. I’m wearing a wig. Mom bought me a new one the other day. It’s blonde and it’s curly. Next time you came to play at my house, if you want, I can show it to you.” he proposed, nibbling his hip, feeling all of a sudden uncomfortable again.

But Kento smiled again and nodded, just as excited and just as uncomfortable.

“Of course I want to see it. Takkun always looks nice in one of his wigs.” he declared, almost solemnly, surprised when the other one got closer, pressing a quick kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you, Kenpi.” he whispered. “Are we going out to play?” he asked then, as if nothing had happened, taking his hand and dragging him outside.

“So, Kenpi, since it’s your birthday you can choose the teams. I was thinking that...” Haruma started to say when they joined them, but Takuya interrupted him.

“Kenpi, can I be on your team? Even though I’m not all that good?”

“Of course.” the other kid answered, without having to think about it. “Of course, don’t worry. You can be on my team, I’ll worry about scoring.”

“But you just said...” Haruma protested, getting hit by the birthday boy before he could finish the sentence.

“You’re on the opposing team with Take-chan. It’s my birthday and I decide, right?” he asked, sly.

Not that it was enough for Haruma to just let him be or for him to get offended, but it didn’t really matter right now.

It was his birthday and he wanted to choose how to spend it.

They could’ve given him their presents and go back to their homes, as far as it concerned him, it didn’t make no difference.

Well, except for Takuya, of course.

Yes, he decided. Takuya could stay with him as long as he wanted.

 

 

**_Monster no Musuko_ ** _(Son of a monster)_

“Haru! Haru!”

The child ran through all the garden, barely holding back his tears.

“Okaa-chan!” he told Haruma’s mother, coming inside from the backdoor. “Okaa-chan, is Haruma still sleeping?”

“Yes Take-chan, he’s still sleeping on the couch. What happened? I’m sure that...” the woman said, but the kid wasn’t listening to her.

He ran to the other room, jumping on the couch and shaking the still sleeping Haruma.

“Haru! Haru, wake up!” he begged, biting his lip.

“Take-chan.” the elder muttered, rubbing his eyes. “Why are you already up?”

“I woke up before you because I wasn’t sleepy anymore, and so your mom told me I could play in the garden while I was waiting for the snack. But something terrible has happened, Haru, you have to come and see! You have to save me!”

Takeru was back on his feet now, and was waiting with little patience for the other one to stand up as well, while Haruma was still drowsy.

He pulled on his sleeve, dragging him to the garden in the exact point where he had been playing before, pointing his finger to the toy car laying there abandoned.

“Look.” he said.

“It’s my red car. Take-chan’s favourite.” Haruma said, confused, but at the same time proud to have remembered that detail.

Takeru snorted, impatient.

“Yes, I was playing with it. But then I’ve been attacked by a monster, Haru!” he explained, feeling again dangerously close to tears.

“Take, there are no monster in the garden. My dad always check for it very well, every night when he comes back home.” he pointed out, as if it was logical.

“I’m telling you it’s there.” the younger one seemed offended, and took a fearful step forward. “Look, it’s still there. Haru, you have to do something, you’ve got to protect me.” he ordered, getting back and hiding behind Haruma, fisting his shirt.

Haruma was starting to get scared, but the will to prove himself brave in front of Takeru won him over, and he got closer to the toy.

When he saw the monster the kid was talking about, he burst out laughing.

“Take-chan! That’s not a monster, that’s a caterpillar!” he said, kneeling on the grass and taking the small animal in his hands.

“Ew! Don’t touch it, it surely wants to eat us, it’s tried it before with me!” the younger child screamed, backing off.

Haruma sighed, putting the caterpillar back on the car and getting closer to Takeru, trying to look calm.

“He doesn’t want to eat us. Look, did you see how he stays on the car? I think he likes it too. Maybe he thinks you’re nice and it wants to play with you. What do you think?”

Takeru made a face, still not convinced.

“I think it’s ugly. It’s green, it slithers, I don’t like it.”

“It’s just because he’s a caterpillar. Maybe he thinks we’re ugly as well, because we walk on two legs and are too big.” he tried to explain, but still Takeru didn’t seem to want to let him win.

“But...” he murmured, getting a little bit closer, hesitating. “But I was playing with the care. He wasn’t polite at all.”

Haruma chuckled, taking his hand and making him go even closer.

“Maybe he just didn’t know how to ask. He’s just a caterpillar, he can’t talk.”

Takeru knelt on the grass, taking the toy car and looking the small animal, still slightly scared.

“You can play if you want.” he said, loud. “But I will have to take another car for you, I’m playing with this one.” he explained, the most bossy possible.

He ran to the house, then came back with another one of Haruma’s cars and he put it down next to the red one, moving the caterpillar on it, still looking bothered.

Haruma on his part, had stayed aside watching him, smiling.

“Can I play with you as well?” he asked after a few minutes, sitting on the grass next to them.

Takeru looked at him, as if he had forgotten he was there, then he took the caterpillar in his hand and brought him closer to his ear, waiting; then he looked at the elder, smiling.

“Mr. Caterpillar said that it’s okay if you play with us. He said you’re nice.” he declared, moving to make room for Haruma, then he went back ignoring him in favour of the animal.

They were still playing, when Haruma’s mother came out to tell them the snack was ready; Haruma helped Takeru up, then saw the kid hesitate.

“What, Take? You’re not hungry? I believe mom made your favourite cookies.”

“No, it’s not that, it’s just...” he leant down, taking the car with the caterpillar still on it. “We can’t leave Mr. Caterpillar, can we? What if he gets away? And what if he meets other children who think he’s a monster?” he bit his lip, looking at Haruma very seriously.

The elder tried his best to hold back a laughter, and in the end shrugged.

“Maybe we can take him with us. How about that?” he suggested.

Takeru brought his hands back to his ear, and after a few moments smiled.

“Mr. Caterpillar said that chocolate cookies are his favourite as well!” he announced cheerfully, then took Haruma’s hand and dragged him toward the house. “Now that we’re found him and we love him we have to take care of him, Haru. Maybe he doesn’t have a mum, or she would’ve come to look for him, right? Maybe I can be his new mom. What do you think Haru? Do you want to be his dad?”

Haruma stopped, looking at the kid with an illegible expressions for a few seconds, but in the end he nodded, determined.

“Yes. Of course I want to be his dad, Take.”

The other one looked at him excited, jumping around before making a run to the door, directed to Haruma’s mother.

“Okaa-chan, okaa-chan! Look, he’s Mr. Caterpillar! Now Haru is his dad, and I’m his mom! Are you happy, okaa-chan?”

Takeru didn’t know why the woman was laughing, but he didn’t care much.

He was really proud of his new family.

 

 

**_Hitori no Tomodachi_ ** _(Only friend)_

Kimito didn’t like the kindergarten very much.

His mom and dad had explained to him that he had to go, because they had to be at work and because he needed to make some friends, but he kept not agreeing with them.

He didn’t want to make friends, he didn’t like the other children. They just mocked him, they never wanted to play with him, unlike his mom and dad.

So, he was incredibly sad every morning when his parents left him at the gates with the teacher.

That day, anyway, was sunny, and he was a bit happier than usual.

He had gone into the sandbox, the others had left him be and he was having fun using the shapes the teacher had given to him.

It wasn’t like when he and his dad played together, but he could live with that.

He was deciding which shape to make next, when he raised his eyes on someone who had just gotten closer to him.

He looked suspiciously at the kid, then turned his back on him without saying a word.

It was Soichi, they had been introduced the first day.

Kimito liked Soichi, because he never mocked him and was always polite to everybody, but right now he didn’t like the way he was looking at him.

If he had started to mock him as well then he would’ve started crying, and all the other kids would’ve told him he was a little girl, and he wouldn’t have wanted to go back to this place ever again.

It was best to ignore him.

But Soichi, as it seemed, had no intentions of being ignored; he went around the sandbox to be in front of him again and smiled, sitting next to him.

“Can I play with you?” he asked, taking one of the shapes.

“Why?” Kimito replied, suspicious, stopping what he was doing and looking at him straight in the eyes.

“What do you mean ‘why’?” Soichi repeated, opening his eyes wide, confused.

“No one ever wants to play with me. The other children always say I’m weird, and they make fun of me. Why would you want to play with me?”

Kimito nibbled at his lower lip, embarrassed, while the other one shrugged.

“I don’t think you’re weird, I think you’re a normal kid. Actually, I find you very nice.” he clarified, and it was his turn to blush.

The younger one started swinging, uncomfortable.

“Do you really think I’m cute?” he murmured, then he changed his mind and crossed his arms, staring at the other kids chasing each other throughout the yard. “I think you only want to make fun of me and let me believe you want us to play together when it’s not true. I don’t believe you.” he said.

Soichi seemed to be hurt, and got closer.

“Please. I promise, I won’t make fun of you. And I really find you nice, and...” he shrugged, pulling back a little. “I really like playing with sand. So I will be here playing by myself, if you don’t want to play with me.” he said, turning his back on him and starting to pile up the sand.

Kimito was clearly struggling, and he resisted a few more minutes playing alone before going toward him, sitting down next to him as if nothing happened.

“I like to play with sand as well.” he said. “At my house we don’t have a box like this, so dad lets me play with dirt. Once I wanted to bury him under it, but then my mom has arrived and she’s scolded us because we had gotten everything dirty.” he told him, leaning toward Soichi and fixing his pile of sand. “This way is better.” he explained, playing the expert.

Soichi smiled openly to him, glad, and Kimito thought once again that he was incredibly cute.

“Do you think that if I came to your house we could play with dirt as well?” he asked, hopeful.

The younger one was startled for a moment, but then he nodded.

“Of course. But we’ve got to be careful, because if my mum sees us she will scold as well. And then she’ll tell dad it’s all his fault.” he chuckled. “Do you really want to come play at my house?”

Soichi nodded, determined, kneeling on the sand and turning to face him.

“Yes, of course. I told you I wasn’t making fun of you. I really think you’re cute.”

“I find you cute too.” Kimito murmured, blushing. “Can we play together now? I can show you how to put all the shapes together. And then we can take all the animal ones and make a zoo. And maybe...” he bit his lip, excited. “Maybe I could cover you in sand. It seems funny, I don’t think the teacher is going to get mad like mum.”

Soichi smiled, nodding again.

“That’s fine. If it makes you happy, then you can cover me all in sand.” he said, leaning toward him and kissing his cheek.

Kimito opened his eyes wide, but then played nonchalant and kept adjusting the shapes.

“You know, if they say I’m a weird kid then you must be even weirder if you want to play with me.” he pointed out, and  against all odds Soichi laughed.

“It doesn’t matter. Kimi-chan said I’m nice, I don’t care what others think.”

Kimito smiled, pleased, and he found the courage to kiss him on his cheek too.

“Maybe tomorrow we can play together again.” he suggested.

“Of course. And the day after that. I want to play every day with you.”

“And then you have to come to my house, you have to tell your mum and I’ll tell mine. And then I’ll tell my dad that we’ll play with dirt. Maybe he’ll want to play with us.” he kept making plans, putting the animals in a line and handing the shapes to his new fried.

Perhaps his mum and dad were right, kindergarten wasn’t all bad.

And he was sure that the next day he was going to be very happy to go, so that he could play with So-chan.

Maybe he would’ve let him bury him under the dirt, when he was going to come to his house.

He hoped his mother wasn’t going to find out; it would’ve been their little secret.

He smiled, again.

He was happy; and So-chan was okay to anything that made Kimi-chan happy.

 

 

**_Osama Dare da?_ ** _(Who’s the king?)_

Doori wandered around the room looking depressed since a few minutes now.

He wasn’t particularly happy. On the contrary, he was really mad, and there was no one who understood him.

He sat on a chair next to Kouki, crossing his arms over his chest and snorting loudly, hoping that his way the older one wasn’t going to ignore him.

“Hi, Do-chan.” he said, cheerful and less worried about Doori’s drama then the younger kid would’ve liked.

He sighed theatrically, nibbling at his lip.

“Hi, Kou-chan.” he replied, low-spirited, and so Kouki decided to raise his head from the paper where he was drawing.

“Are you sad?” he asked, tilting his head.

Doori almost regretted to have sought comprehension from him, who probably hadn’t been sad a day in his life.

“Yes. I’m very, very sad. I don’t think I will ever be alright again.” he stressed, tragic.

Kouki seemed to think for a moment about the information just received, then smiled openly to him.

“I’m making a drawing. It’s you and me. Maybe when I’ll finish it I can give it to you, so you’ll feel better!” he suggested, proud of his idea.

Doori, anyway, didn’t seem to appreciate it.

“Yes, thank you. But perhaps first you should ask what makes me so sad, don’t you think so?” he said, exasperated.

It was Kouki’s turn to sigh, well too accustomed to the tragedies put in place by the younger one to be actually concerned.

“What made you so sad, Do-chan?” he said, setting his drawing aside, imagining that Doori would’ve gotten offended if he hadn’t given him all the attention necessary.

“Takkun!” he exclaimed, anxious to tell someone. “It’s been that silly Takkun! He’s no longer my best friend.”

“I’m sure that whatever he’s done he didn’t mean to...”

“Yes he did! He spends all his time with Kento now, he says he’s his boyfriend. And I don’t like Kento. He’s stupid, he’s mean with all the other kids and he’s bad. He can’t take Takkun, Takkun is mine!” he finished, biting his lip, frowning.

Kouki tried not to smile, sure of how Doori would’ve reacted.

From what he could remember, his bites hurt very, very much.

“Doori.” he said, trying to keep it simple. “Takkun is a person, he can’t be yours. And if he wants to be Kento’s boyfriend you should be happy for him, shouldn’t you? He’s still your friend, he didn’t replace you.”

“You don’t understand!” Doori replied, standing up abruptly. “This morning they’ve arrived together, and now he’s on the swing and Kento’s pushing him. Usually it’s Takkun who pushes me on the swing. I want him back, he’s mine!” he restated, this time little theatrical and more close to tears.

Kouki sighed again, standing up as well and patting on his shoulder to soothe him.

“If you want, I can push you.” he suggested.

Doori seemed to think about the offer, then nodded.

“Yes. I really wanted to go on the swing, but there was no one pushing me. Soichi tired, but then he forgot to move and he fell. And Kimito said it was my fault if he had gotten hurt. Nobody gets me, Kou-chan.” he complained, then his face lit up, as if he had just had a brilliant idea. “We could go to the swing next to Takkun’s and let him see you’re pushing me. And we can pretend you’re my new boyfriend. I’m sure he’s going to be so jealous, you’re way nicer and cuter than Kento. How about that, Kou-chan?”

Kouki smiled, nodding.

While they went to the yard he let his hand slip into his, taking it casually, which Doori didn’t even seem to notice.

When they arrived to the swings, Doori glared at Takuya, and the latter just smiled and waved; Kouki doubted the kid had been informed about the fight.

Doori went to the swing next to his, and Kouki started lazily pushing him, while the kid was still glaring to the spot next to his.

“You know.” he said to Takuya after a few minutes. “Kouki is my new boyfriend.”

“That’s a lie.” the child answered, quietly. “Do-chan, your mum always says you shouldn’t lie.”

“It’s not! Kouki, tell him it’s true!” he screamed, and the older one shrugged. He was undecided, to tell the truth, between lying to Takuya and unsettling Doori, but luckily he was brought out of troubles.

“Doori, I’ve told you this morning. You’re still my best friend. Kenpi doesn’t want to take your place, right Kenpi?” he asked sweetly to the older one, who grimaced.

“Of course not. I don’t care at all about taking that one’s place.”

Doori was about to reply, but Takuya’s look seemed to be enough to make him give up, and Kouki envied the child for being able to talk to Doori without necessarily having to say he was right.

“Then will you play with me later? We’ve got to finish the puzzle we’ve started yesterday. And he can’t come.” he demanded, pointing at Kento.

Takuya sighed theatrically and nodded.

“Of course we’re gonna play together later. It was obvious.” he said, looking at him as if he was hopeless.

Doori nodded as well, frowning.

“Well then... it actually was a lie. Kouki is not my boyfriend, I said that to make you jealous.”

Takuya was about to say something, but Kouki didn’t give him the time; he stopped pushing the swing and went around it, stopping in front of Doori.

“Yes, I am.” he said. “You told me I’m cute and nice. Then I can be your boyfriend, can’t I?”

Doori opened his eyes wide, confused by the turn of events. Kento and Takuya chuckled, but he didn’t seem to notice.

He stood from the swing, getting closer to him, doubtful.

“But you have to do whatever I say. And you have to play with me when I ask. And you have to love me very, very much.”

Kouki smiled, shrugging.

“I already do all of that.” he pointed out, messing his hair.

“Then it’s okay. You can be my new boyfriend.” he accepted, blushing slightly and then turning to look at Takuya. “You see? It wasn’t a lie after all.” he said, pleased, then he took Kouki’s hand. “I’ve gotten tired of the swing, let’s get back inside. You can finish that drawing you wanted to give to me, and then we can play with blocks. Then you can read me a story and cuddle me.” he listed, haughty.

Kouki let himself be dragged once again inside.

He didn’t care he had to follow the younger one’s orders; what mattered was to never let him now that, in the end, he was the one who’d gotten the best out of it.

 

 

**_Shitto wa Kudaranai desu_ ** _(Jealousy is silly)_

When the other kids heard him speak they made fun of him; his mother always said he shouldn’t listen to them, that he should’ve been proud of speaking differently, of being special.

Ryo, nevertheless, had never been too convinced by her theory, and as far as it concerned him if it meant he was to be constantly mocked, being special was a real trouble.

Ryunosuke made fun of him too, from time to time; but Ryo didn’t mind too much that he did, he had grown accustomed to it by now. He mocked him, but then he laughed and kissed his cheek, which Ryo always found very pleasing. And anyway, he thought Ryu look very pretty when he laughed.

That afternoon, anyway, he felt like he wasn’t gonna have as much fun as usual with him. Ryunosuke had asked his mother if he could ask some friend to come and play there, and Ryo had been very happy to go to his house, until he had found out who else had been invited.

Takeru wasn’t one of the kids who made fun of him, one of the mean ones who always made him cry, but Ryo didn’t like him all the same.

Ryu always talked about him. He liked Takeru, Ryo had gotten that, and every time he thought about that he felt really sad.

That afternoon, when he arrived, he went to play with blocks by himself, while the other two did the same not far from him. He heard them talk, arguing about what to build, but Ryo didn’t feel like taking part in the conversation.

Not that they had asked, anyway.

After a while he started to get tired of it and stood up, crossing his arms. Ryunosuke and Takeru stared at him, confused.

“What’s wrong Ryo-chan? Do you feel sick?” Takeru asked, genuinely concerned.

“You haven’t said a word since you’ve gotten here. What’s the problem? Takeru knows how you speak, but he’s nice. He won’t make fun of you.” Ryunosuke pointed out, feeling slightly guilty. “And I won’t either, I promise.” he added, as if it was a great concession on his part.

“This is not the problem. I... I...” he bit his lip. “I want to go home!” he said in the end, then started crying.

While the two of them were still staring at him he ran away to the other room. He heard them talk, and he wasn’t very happy when he saw that Takeru had been the one to follow him.

“Ryo-chan?” he called him, confused. “Did we do something wrong?”

“No.” the younger one said harshly, still crying. “You didn’t. I just want to go home. You don’t need me, right? Ryu-chan for sure doesn’t. He’s alright if it’s just you here.” he said, pouting.

He got even more annoyed when Takeru started laughing, and turned his back on him so that he wouldn’t see he was crying harder.

“Ryo-chan, what are you talking about? Ryu-chan only talks about you when you’re not there. He always says he gets mad at all the kids who make fun of you, and that he doesn’t understand why they do, since he finds the way you speak incredibly cute. And he finds you cute too.” he chuckled. “I like you too. I’m sorry you’re not playing with us, you know? We thought you didn’t want to.” he finished, shrugging.

“So...” Ryo murmured, turning to face him and drying up his face on his sleeve. “You don’t want Ryu all for yourself? You don’t...” he blushed violently, shifting his weight. “You don’t want him to be your boyfriend?”

Once again Takeru laughed, but this time Ryo wasn’t bothered by it.

“But, Ryo-chan! You know my boyfriend is Haru-chan. It’s very serious between us, you know.” he explained. “Ryu-chan is my friend, it’s different. And anyway, I told you.” he lowered his voice. “He likes you.” he murmured, as if confessing a secret.

Ryo opened his eyes wide, twisting his hands, uncomfortable but excited.

He kept staring at Takeru, before resolving to go back to the other room, where he found Ryunosuke sitting on the couch, his arms crossed and apparently angry.

He heard Takeru sigh.

“I will go and ask your mum for some juice. Is that okay, Ryu-chan?” he asked, but the other one shrugged, without answering.

Once he was out of the room, Ryo went to the couch, sitting next to Ryunosuke and looking guilty.

“Ryu?” he called, insecure.

“What?”

“Are you mad?”

Ryunosuke turned toward him, nodding vigorously.

“Yes, I’m mad! You’ve started crying, and I’ve done nothing at all to make you cry! It’s not fair! You didn’t even want to play with me and Take-chan! You’re stupid, Ryo-chan, you don’t understand anything!” he said, quickly, then collapsed heavily against the backrest.

Ryo sighed, nodding.

“I know. I know I’m stupid, I’m sorry Ryu-chan. But... I thought you liked Takeru more than me, that  you didn’t want to be with me and...”

“See? You don’t understand anything!” the other one said again. “Take-chan is my friend. I find him funny, that’s all. But you’re my boyfriend, it’s not the same!”

Ryo opened his eyes wide, bringing a hand over his mouth.

“You never told me I was your boyfriend!” he pointed out, looking at him straight in the eyes.

“There was no need. I think you’re pretty, we’re always together and I protect you from the other kids... I thought it was obvious that you were my boyfriend, silly.” he explained, then softened his look. “So? Is everything fine now?”

Ryo didn’t even listen to him; he was daydreaming.

“I’m Ryu-chan’s boyfriend.” he said out loud, as if he still couldn’t believe it.

“Yes, you are. And now...”

“The boyfriend. I. Of Ryu-chan.”

“Ryo-chan, stops being silly or else...” he couldn’t finish the sentence that he felt him pressing a kiss on his lips, more than enough to shut him up.

“Thank you, Ryu-chan. I’m really glad now. I promise I won’t be jealous anymore about you and Take-chan. Can we keep playing with blocks now? I want to make a castle with you, it’s boring playing by myself.”

Ryunosuke looked at him, as if he wanted to say something, but in the end he kept quiet and sat on the floor next to him, waiting together for Takeru to come back.

Ryo kept looking at him from time to time, smiling without a reason.

What good was being jealous, anyway? He should’ve expected to be so lucky; after all, as his mom always said to him, he was a very special child.

 

 

**_Kuma-san, Okagesamade_ ** _(Thanks to you, Mr. Bear)_

“And he’s my teddy bear. And this is my kitten, and this is my panda. Oh.” he child stopped, embarrassed. “And this is my doll. Sometimes kids tell me that dolls are for girls, but I don’t think so. I think they’re cute, don’t you Shu-kun?”

Shu nodded, smiling, while Ryosuke took a doll from his bed, handing it to him.

“You’re right, I don’t think they’re for girls. And your doll is really pretty. Like you, Ryon.” he said, shamelessly.

The younger one was the one to blush, shaking his head.

“No, no. She’s far prettier than me. My mom and I have braided her hair yesterday. And then mum has made me a braid too, and she said I was really pretty. But she’s my mum, it doesn’t count.” he said, shrugging. “What do you want to do, Shu-kun? What do you want to play with?” he asked, shifting his weighs, letting then his attention being drawn by a lock of hair dangling in front of his face.

“I don’t know, whatever you want to do it’s fine by me. What do you usually do?”

“Sometimes I take that coffee table there and I have tea with my doll and my stuffed animals. But it’s not actual tea, we can’t drink that, my mum says we’re just kids.” he explained, serious. “But I don’t think you want to play that way, maybe you’d rather do something else. If you want I’ve got some toy cars. They’re fun enough.” he went on, little convinced.

Shu shook his head, never stopping to smile to him.

“I’d like to My sister likes to have tea with her stuffed animals as well, and I play with her. It’s not a problem.” he accepted willingly, taking the table and a few chairs, helping Ryosuke to set everything the way he wanted.

When they finally sat down, Ryosuke handed him a teacup, smiling.

“Usually my mum and dad play with me. They’re funny, but I like playing with Shu-kun more.” he said, in a rush of bravery; then he turned to the animals and dolls, setting a cup in front of each of them. “Here, Mr. Bear.” he said to the stuffed toy next to him, then pointed at Shu. “Mr. Bear, that’s Shu-kun. Today he’s come to have tea with us.” he kept quiet for a moment, then raised his eyes on the kid, a shining smile on his face. “He says you look very nice and that he’s glad you came over today.”

Shu didn’t blink, remembering he had seen Ryon talking to the stuffed toys at the kindergarten as well, and he addressed to the bear, nodding.

“Thank you, Mr. Bear. You seem very nice too.”

Ryosuke chuckled, pretending to drink from the cup and then kept talking to the toys, inserting Shu into the conversation as well, explaining what the animals were saying and then pretending to pour him some more tea; he seemed to be having the time of his life, and despite everything Shu was having a good time as well.

Ryon was really cute. Even more than when he was at school, where he was always too embarrassed to show his natural self.

Once they had finished the tea, the younger one put everything back where it belonged, then went sitting on the floor together with Shu, who had grabbed the teddy bear and was now looking at him with a very serious face.

“I’ve got something important to say to Mr. Bear, do you mind?” he asked, then addressed to the bear again. “Mr. Bear, can you do me a favour? Can you tell Ryon that I’ve had very much fun today and that I find him to be the prettiest kid in the whole world?” he said, then paused as to wait for an answer. “Thank you!” he then handed the bear to Ryon, who was fidgeting, excited, but waited patiently to have the toy, bringing it close to his ear.

He bit his lip, staring at the floor.

“Mr. Bear said to tell you that Ryon finds you to be the prettiest kid in the whole world. No, the whole universe. Yes. The prettiest kid of all!” he dared to smile, looking at Shu again. “And he wants to know if you can come back over, because he’s had very much fun with you. Whenever you want. Even every day, yes... Mr. Bear would really be happy about it.” he said, lowering his head.

Shu crawled forward, getting closer.

“Does Ryon want me here?” he asked tenderly, smiling when the kid nodded. “Then, if Ryon wants me to, I’ll be with him my whole life!”

“Your whole life is a really long time.” the younger one murmured. “Can we, Mr. Bear? Can we be with Shu-kun for our whole lives?” he asked, hopeful.

Still a few moments of wait, then he chuckled, happy.

“Mr. Bear said it’s alright to him. And for Ryon too, I want to be with Shu-kun forever!” he said, hugging him.

Shu hugged him back, softly brushing his hair.

Phew, he though.

He didn’t just have fun, but he had told Ryon how pretty he thought he was and that he wanted to spend his life with him, and he had agreed.

Really, a nice afternoon.

All thanks to Mr. Bear.

 


End file.
